


Actual fanboy Peter Parker

by mauvera



Series: Bruce Banner's #1 fan [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, basically this is just them readjusting to life, infinifty war happened and was resolved somehow idk, look all im saying is bruce deserves love and affection, plus as if Peter isn't the biggest nerd on this planet, they'd love eachother, tony is totally not jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvera/pseuds/mauvera
Summary: Tony had every right to be wary. Peter was known for his excitable enthusiasm and all of those emotions. Bruce was very much not.Tony really hoped their meeting wouldn't end in disaster.





	Actual fanboy Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this post: https://arachnid-abomination.tumblr.com/post/178578986211/peter-parker-holy-shit-youre-bruce-banner
> 
> Bc Bruce deserves more love

Tony looked down at the teen who was practically buzzing with excitement. His eyes were frantically jumping around the room as though the man he was searching for would simply appear before him if only he strained his gaze enough. Tony suppressed a grin.

 

“Kid, you gotta calm down.”

 

Peter’s whole body seemed to halt as he took a moment to finally remember to breath. It continued to astound Tony just how much the same boy who could stop a bank robbery, was also able to be so overwhelmed by his little celebrity crushes when he himself was as damn close to being an Avenger as one could be. He could even recall the look on Peter’s face the first time he had met Captain America when they weren’t in the midst of saving the universe. He’d never seen a person actually take on the colour of a tomato so quickly. After everything had happened the world had seemed to be in agreement that everyone just needed some time to recuperate. Apparently Peter had missed that particular memo, for not even days after the fight had been over Peter had made his way to the compound to start discussing upgrades on his suit.

 

Tony didn’t mention how much the kid’s apparently undying optimism and enthusiasm for life helped keep the nightmares away just a little while longer. Even if Tony had had to stare death in the face yet again it was worth it for the unbridled joy on Peter’s face every time he got to meet another one of his heroes and make new jokes about his favourite movies. Peter was a reminder that the world was still worth saving. Life was still worth living.

 

The kid’s smile was back on his face. Tony was half tempted to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder just to make sure he stayed attached to the floor. Knowing Peter the possibility that that wouldn’t happen was something he had to prepare for.

 

“Now kid- Kid. Spider-Boy. Peter.”

 

That got his attention. Peter’s gaze flicked up to meet Tony’s, earnesty lining his features. God, he couldn’t even get mad at him. Tony decided to pack all of those gross paternal emotions far away where he never had to address them ever.

 

“Bruce has had a hell of a time. He hasn’t been on earth in two years. He’s really been going through some shit, and hasn’t really been… himself lately. So for the love of god don’t harass the poor guy.” The enthusiastic nod he received appeared to indicate Peter had actually comprehended what was being said. Alternatively he simply wanted Tony to shut up. “Seriously Pete, he might not be as good with emotions as most people are right now, all things considered. And you have a lot of them. All at once. It’s frankly terrifying to any sane person. So just keep it on the down low will ya?”

 

Another nod. Well, that’ll have to do.

 

The pair made their way through the compound with little trouble and no Spider-children on ceilings. Overall Tony was happy to call it a day there and take a well earned nap. Peter had other ideas.

 

At the teen’s excited urging Tony rolled his eyes and knocked on Bruce’s door. If his other hand was stuffed in his pocket ready to press a button to activate FRIDAY’s lockdown system that was his business. Not that Tony really suspected Bruce would Hulk out, he certainly seemed to have a lid on it. But that didn’t mean he was willing to take the chance when Peter was there with all of his _Peter-ness._

 

The door slid open revealing Bruce in his natural state. Hair a mess, clothes crumpled and ill fitting. He managed to look as though he had just awoken from a nap, was about to have a nap, and like he hadn’t slept in three days all at once. Tony was rather impressed. He smiled at his friend. It was the type of smile one made when there was too much sadness between them to address but enough happiness that it was worth seeing them again. Bruce knew the smile, he returned it with his own.

 

And then he glanced to Tony’s side.

 

So did Tony.

 

Oh no.

 

“Holy. Shit.”

 

Yeah, this was a bad idea.

 

“You- You’re- You..?”

 

Bruce sighed wearily rubbing his palms against his eyes as though not looking at the kid in front of him would save him from yet another of _those_ interactions.

 

“Yes, I am the Hul-”

 

“The most _renowned scientist of your generation.”_ Peter’s voiced had hushed to an intense whisper. Almost as if he believed speaking too loud might spook Bruce away.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah... What? C’mon kid as if I am not the most famo-”

 

“Pssh” Peter flippantly waved a hand in Tony’s generally direction, disregarding him. “You’re a famous inventor and Iron Man.” Tony figured he shouldn’t be getting offended by the fact someone was fawning over his friend instead of him. But it was Peter who was fawning. Peter fawning was naturally directed at Tony, the hell was this?

 

“Dr Banner, you’re like, the coolest person to ever exist. I mean, wow. There’s a picture of you up in my bio lab at school, you’d love it.”

 

Bruce was yet to pick his jaw back up off the floor.

 

“Me?” He finally asked, vaguely gesturing to himself just to clarify that the kid knew he was speaking about Bruce and not the other guy.

 

“Oh yeah. I got to write a report on you last term and honestly it was one of my best papers. I have read all of your work on anti-electron collisions and it blew my mind. I mean, holy shit your brain is amazing.” Peter grinned. It was a smile so wide you’d think it’d hurt him. But there was nothing behind his eyes except for pure adoration of a true genius right before him.

 

Bruce collected himself just a little. Struggling to keep a straight face and a level voice he managed to choke out a “thank you” that sounded a small bit like a strangled cat. Regardless it seemed to make Peter’s entire day. The kid giggled. He actually giggled in delight.

 

Tony’s prior warnings may have been totally useless but Peter seemed to remember them just then.

 

“Oh gosh, sorry Mr. Doctor Banner Sir. I-wow. Okay. Sorry this is a lot. Am I being too much? Should I go? Y’know what I’m gonna leave but it was so good to meet you.” He surged forward clasping Bruce’s hand and shaking it vigorously. By the small wince on Bruce’s face Peter appeared to have forgotten he possessed super strength for a second there. But even that didn’t stop the smile spreading across the man’s face.

 

Peter stepped back, pausing for a moment. Tony knew that look. It was the look where Peter wanted to do something ridiculously dorky and was preparing to be mocked but unwilling to stand down without at least asking for what he wanted.

 

“Could I maybe… Get a picture with you?” He finally ventured to ask.

 

Bruce lit up. “Yes, yes of course I would love that.” The two beamed at one another and Peter hurried to unceremoniously shove his phone into Tony’s hand who stared down at the object with mild bemusement. Rolling his eyes he lifted the camera up to capture the scene. Even he was willing to admit the two of them were frankly adorable.

 

At last the conversation appeared to be over and Peter giddily skipped away, calling out behind him to reassure Bruce that he’d be back soon with a “buttload” of questions. The two adults turned to one another. Tony nodded a quick farewell, clapping his friend on the shoulder before trailing after the sound of excited teenage footsteps that sounded suspiciously like they were coming from the roof and not the floor. Despite the many things Tony wanted to say to Bruce, he figured they could wait. After all he had to make an exit then, not only to chase after the spiderling, but because he could recognise the look of a man who had just been reminded what happiness was for the first time in a long while.

 

Bruce appreciated the quiet exit when he turned back into his darkened room, rubbing his palms against his cheeks as he tried to wipe away the tears that had appeared there.


End file.
